


I'll Find one you Like

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Ice Cream Parlors, Lot's of fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Hinata works part time at a ice cream shop and tries to get a certain pudding haired boy to like ice cream, one free sample at a time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Melting

He came in every Friday, same time as Hinata’s shift and never ordered anything. He came in with a group of other guys, hanging back and tip-tapping on his phone while they ordered.

 

He never looked up, the tall one, with the wild hair, would guide him around and nudge him out when they were ready to go.

 

As far as Hinata could tell he didn’t talk much, but when he did they seemed to listen. He came in every week and never ordered anything.

 

Finally, Hinata decides to do something. It was 4 on a hot, bright day before summer and the boy was standing alone while his friends goofed around a little way off from him. He was staring at his phone

 

“Do you want anything?” He called over to him. He didn’t respond, “Oi,” Hinata waves at the kid, “I can get you something.”

 

The boy finally looks up, glancing around to check if it was him who was actually being addressed.

 

“Yeah,” Hinata greets him, “want something?”

 

The boy approaches a little closer, like a cautious deer picking it's way through a mine field,  “no.”

 

“But you come in here every week.” Hinata points out simply.

 

“I don’t like ice cream.”

 

“What?” Hinata’s eyes go wide, feeling almost personally offended. "How?"

The boy opens his mouth to respond, but is then interrupted.

 

“Hey, Kenma,” the tall boy with the spiky hair, the one who ordered butterscotch, returns, “we’re leaving.”

 

Kenma. Hinata makes eye contact with the boy with uneven hair-dye, the boy looks away immediately, but his gold eyes still stick in Hinata's mind like thorn or beam of sunlight in the dark.

 

“Thanks for the food,” Mr. Butterscotch says, waving at Hinata as he and his gang found the door.

 

Hinata waves back weakly, concentrating on the retreating back of the petite boy who didn’t like icecream. Who doesn’t like icecream?

 

*******

 

Hinata encounters the boy, Kenma, again on their usual Friday date, but for once he seems to come in too early and his friends hadn't arrived yet.

 

He obviously didn’t want to interact though, sitting in the corner on one of the tiny chairs and making himself small.

 

The usual afternoon crowd was waning and Hinata couldn’t help but be drawn to his presence.

 

He leans on the counter in front of him, “I’ll bet I can find one you like.” He tosses the boy a glowing grin.

 

Kenma looks up in confusion, looking around again to make sure he is addressing him. “Hmm?” He makes a little noise.

 

“I said, I bet I can find one that you like.” He gestures to the cases of icecream behind the glass next to him.

 

Kenma shuffles his feet and comes a little closer, obviously trying to actually hear him.

 

“I doubt it.” He says softly.

 

Hinata’s eyes light up, _a challenge_. “Sure I can!” He throws his arms in the air wildly, “here, we have samples.”

 

Kenma wrinkles his nose delicately, “I just don’t like ice cream.”

 

Hinata frowns for the first time, “oh my god. Why?”

 

Kenma shifts his weight from side to side, looking like he wanted to hit back BB in a video game and retreat.

He points towards outside, the sun glowing in the glass, “it melts…” he starts after a long stretch of silence, “and your hands get sticky.” He frowns as if this is a very serious problem, “or it becomes soup.”

 

Hinata puffs his chest out, “that’s why you eat it _fast._ ”

 

The boy shakes his head, “then you can get a stomach ache…”

 

Hinata folds his arms over his chest, okay maybe he was making too many good points. “Here, just try a-”

 

The front door dings with resounding bell that announces customers. Hinata glances over, the rest of Kenma’s friends had shown up. Kenma scurries up to them, and the other boy pats him on the shoulder, muttering about how he skipped their meeting or something.

 

Hinata can’t help but catch the final glance Kenma passes over Hinata, it makes his stomach a little  _uwa_.

 

He shakes his head and prepares their usual orders quickly. Butterscotch, double chocolate fudge, and espresso flavor. And nothing.

 

Kenma remains at the back, murmuring to the group occasionally and absolutely avoiding Hinata’s attention.

 

The next time he’d get him.

 

*******

 

That proved more difficult than Hinata first anticipated.

 

Kenma set on dodging him by staying in the middle of his pack like a sheep in a herd, and all Hinata wanted to do was show him the magic of cherry garcia, was that too much to ask?

He was in his shop every Friday after all.

 

“Try the chunky monkey!” He finally says one afternoon, thrusting a tiny spoon forward in his direction. The shop goes quiet, Hinata realized his volume levels still needed a proper ‘dial down.’

 

Eyes gather on the two of them, Kenma’s friends focused on him, and the rest of the shop on Hinata.

 

He blinks once, twice, very slowly, then advances, creeping forward as the stillness built up.

 

Hinata expected him to take the little spoon he had jutted forward, but Kenma’s hands were busy clutching at his phone--obviously a little too hard, so instead he bobbed his head forward and bites the sample he still held.

 

Hinata can feel his face flush a little hotter. It was cute. He ate the tiny scoop right out of his hand (it was like feeding a wild animal).

 

He chews slowly and then swallows.

 

“So?” Hinata ventures impatiently, keeping his eyes focused solely on Kenma.

 

Kenma looks around, almost like a search for an escape route and then turns back to him. He shrugs, “it’s fine.”

Hinata’s mouth hangs open, “ _uh_.”

 

Kenmas friend snickers, “come on Kenma, you’ve insulted his pride as an ice cream vendor.”

 

Kenma shakes his head again, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear, “I just don’t like ice cream. I told him that.”

 

That laugh again and he turns back to Hinata, “don’t take it personally red.” He licks his butterscotch.

 

“It’s Hinata. Hinata Shouyou.” He expresses, eyes never leaving Kenma.

 

The raven haired boy nods, “This is Kenma, Yaku and Lev.” He gestures to the regular group, that sometimes got more members now and then, “I’m Kuroo.”

 

Hinata nods and finally looks at them closely, Butterscotch, Double Fudge and Expresso. Huh.

 

“Thanks for the icecream.” They wave at him again and the wild-haired boy, Kuroo, shepherded them all out, guiding his shorter friend to the door with his hand on his back.

 

Were they dating? Hinata shakes the thought loose, no, why did he care?

 

He cleans the counter in a hurry.

 

********

 

Hinata made a habit now of presenting Kenma with a new icecream flavor every week, the other boy resisted at first, but then begrudgingly accepted it.

 

It seemed to amuse his friends.

 

Cookies and cream, birthday cake (not his best selection), mint, green tea. All responded to with a ‘fine,’ ‘okay I guess,’ and ‘let’s not do that one again.’ The last one actually made him laugh, Kenma had a way of saying things very plainly.

 Hinata knew he would get to him one day though. Or at least get something.

 

That something would come in the form of the end of Hinata’s shift one Friday.

 

The clock was ticking towards five and he was gripping at his grumpy coworker who had just come in to take over his post.

 

“I know Kageyama, scoop less, blah, blah.”

 

“You make a mess of the tubs every time you scoop. Every single freaking time.” He points dramatically at the tubs in the freezer, “you can’t go so deep.”

 

Hinata rolls his eyes, “well the Lord of scooping knows best.”

 

Kageyama continues to chew him out, but Hinata was almost out of there, putting his smock up in the employee room.

 

That’s when the door dings and the boy with the poor hair dye comes back in. Hinata pauses, Kenma was scanning the floor carefully.

 

“Ah,” he bends down and picks up a phone charm he must of dropped. Hinata carefully watches him, body framed dramatically by the low sun, silhouette bent over in the light and hair like curtains around his impassive face. He holds the charm up in the air and then turns back around.

 

He leaves the establishment and Hinata shakes his head, grounding himself back to the presents, he darts after the boy.

 

“Hey!” He calls after him. Kenma doesn’t stop, just plods along, eyes on the ground. “Hey!”

 

He finally catches up to Kenma and taps him on the shoulder.

 

He jumps and steps back from Hinata. Kenma looks him up and down, suspicion shining in his gold eyes.

 

“Hi.” Hinata says breathlessly, “my shift was over.” He looks around, “can I walk with you?”

 

Kenma nods slowly, “I suppose.” He breaths.

 

They turn back to the sidewalk, “I see you guys always walk down this way, I live up here too.” Kenma glances at him but doesn’t say anything, Hinata just smiles, “so you don’t like that it melts?” He gets back to the real topic, the icecream.

 

Kenma lowers his phone, “it warms up. And you can’t freeze it right again.” He explains evenly.

 

“That’s why you eat right away!” Hinata pumps his hand in the air, “I swear I will find one you’ll like.”

 

Kenma shines a small smile at him, finally. “You’re very determined.”

“Hell yes.” He tilts his head at him, “what year are you?” He asks. Kenma examines Hinata with uncertainty at that question, “I’m not a stalker, you’re just around my height and I'm curious.” Hinata explains happily.

 

Kenma raises an eyebrow, “I’m sure I’m taller.” He says factually.

 

Hinata snorts indignantly, “close enough!”

“I wouldn’t say so.”

 

“Come ooooon.”

 

Kenma smiles again, he was teasing him. “I’m a second year.”

 

Hinata blinks, “ah, a year ahead of me. Sempai.”

 

Kenma pauses mid-stride, “no.”

 

Hinata puts his hands up defensively, “just kidding.”

 

“Titles and ranks like that are overrated,” he says as he looks up at the sky and seems to drift off.

 

Hinata searches his face, it was arched and sharp, eyes like an angular puzzle pieces that fit on his face like tilting lights.

 

Hinata chuckles softly, “you’re an interesting guy.”

 

Kenma meets his eye for the first time, hesitantly, barely and then turning on him with an exacting look. Hinata has the uncomfortable feeling he’s being taken apart piece by piece, that he’s seeing too much already.

 

“You’re one to talk.” Kenma finally responds, not meanly, and then prompts them to keep walking.

 

Hinata follows him and finds himself talking easily to the quiet boy. His mom always chastised him for talking too much, but it seemed to finally have found a place.

 

Aside from talking about himself,Hinata also finds out things about Kenma. The boy went to one of the more elite school around the area, for the clever or rich. He was the former, which made sense since he had the air of light intelligence yet lived around the area where Hinata did, which was _not_ mansions.

 

He had a study group with some of the other boys in his class, and they all got ice cream after their sessions every Friday. He learned something.

 

Hinata on the other hand practically told him everything: his sister, his homework, his annoying coworker, his love of certain sports. It was too easy.

 

They walk very slowly, until they turn a corner to an alleyway.

 

“Meowth!” Hinata lights up as he spots his cat. He rushes forward into the alley and makes a beeline towards the straw-colored feline teetering on the side of a dumpster.

 

Kenma pauses too and then approaches more gradually, he reaches for the cat and to Hinata’s chagrin Meowth leaps towards Kenma and rubs against his leg.

 

“That’s Mario.” Kenma explains simply.

 

“What?”

 

“He likes meatballs. It’s Mario.” Hinata discovers that Kenma also liked feeding the local cats, probably more so than even Hinata.

 

“No, you see Meowth, it’s all in the coloring.”

 

That begins a very long discussion of what was a better cat name, and then pokemon and then the pokemon best game (Ruby versus Silver).

 

“No, but you see the graphics are the best. It’s like woo, ah!” He gestures erratically, he found himself loitering outside of his house until the sun was clearly behind the hills.

 

Kenma gives him a frank look, “the gameplay is a lot more important than graphics.”

 

“Isn’t it all the same?”

 

Kenma steps back, his usual blank face appearing offended, “all the same…” He shakes his head and then takes something from his pocket. “I may not have taste in ice cream...but I have some taste in quality.”

 

“Hey!”

 

The soft smile returns, “but maybe I could have a taste in both.”

 

Hinata beams, “really?”

 

“Sure. Won’t change you’re bad taste in games though.”

 

Hinata growls, “watch it, I’ve beat almost all of the Elite Four.”

 

Kenma raises an eyebrow, “well that’s pretty sad.”

“What?”

“You said almost.”

 

“I mean…” Hinata trails off.

 

“Next time.” Kenma says, “bring your counsel. I’ll show you how to complete it.”

 

Hinata bounces on his heels, “seriously?”

 

Kenma nods shortly.

 

“Sweet! And I’ll show the magic of tiramisu ice cream.”

 

Kenma snorts, “we’ll see...see you next time Hinata.”

 

Hinata feels like jumping up and down for some reason, he restrains himself to wave at Kenma as he retreats down the street, “see you next time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters of pure icecream parlor fluff
> 
> insomniac-arrest.tumblr.com


	2. Sunburn

“Okay, but what flavor am I?” Hinata asks as he holds up a magazine. 

Kenma sighs, “I don’t know Shouyou, maybe a cosmo personality test isn't worth taking?”

“Chocolate or vanilla though, I have to know.” They walk together in the light of the setting sun, Hinata wrists hurt from scooping and Kenma is still in his school uniform. Three weeks. It had taken Hinata three weeks to get Kenma to hang out with him properly, or more preciously randomly show up to walk him home from work it seemed.

Kenma looks down at his phone as they are walking, “probably an icecream flavor.” He comments.

“Ah, but you don’t like ice cream,” Hinata pouts, “are you insulting me?”

Kenma breathes a little laugh, Hinata grins, “up, watch out.” Hinata nudges Kenma to the side before be runs headlong into a telephone pole as he was too immersed into his phone.

Kenma stumbles, rights himself, and then keeps walking with his head down in his phone.

“Want to come in?” Hinata finally asks as they approach his house, “I said I’d bring a tutor home one of these days, and you look the part.”

Kenma looks up at that, glancing at him, “you just need to study more...” 

“I have a new game you might like.” He offers stealthily.

Kenma perks right up, a little twitch in his eyebrows and a new steadiness in his gaze. He nods.

They make into Hinata’s house, where he waves at his little sister and mom, showing off a ‘tutor’ before guiding them into his room. Kenma seems to look around quietly until they make it to his room.

“Kuroo will never believe I made friends with a slob.” He comments dryly at his room.

Hinata shakes his head, “it’s clean messiness. Look, my socks are all paired in this pile.” He shows him his system.

Kenma tilts a smile again, Hinata settles him down with a new game he got for his DS and Kenma becomes engrossed in it immediately. 

Hinata flops down in front of the open magazine again, “alright, but what kind of season am I?” He taps his pen to the paper.

“Summer.” Kenma says quickly.

“Cool.” He starts filling in his answers and Kenma simply lies next to him easily.

“And, I’m thinking I’m more of scary spice.” He says playfully as he finishes up.

“Baby spice.” Kenma corrects lightly, Hinata sticks his tongue out at him.

“Well, you are ‘unfun spice’ because you literally don’t like icecream.”

Kenma shakes his head, “you’ll never let that go...” He trails off, “was there still that special one you wanted me to try?”

Hinata lights up, “you are interested!"

"Not really."

"Yeah, well, I’ll be right back.”

He dashes into the kitchen, sneaks past his mom and pops open the fridge for ‘melon spice’ icecream, it seemed weird enough for Kenma.

He makes his way to back to his room to find Kenma reading over the silly magazine he was entertaining himself with.

Kenma glances up a he comes in, “which one of these were you even taking?”

“Ah,” Hinata plops down and puts the icecream and two spoons in between them, “’are you intimidating’ which I am, ‘are you good in bed,’ obviously’ and ‘if you are a good kisser.”

Kenma reads the answer slowly, “you haven’t kissed anyone...”

“Well yeah, this is how I’ll know it will be good.” He scoots closer, “stop stalling, and try this.”

“What kind of girl did you end up being?” Kenma turns to him.

“Scary spice. I told you.”

He laughs shallowly and then lets Hinata hand him a spoon, he watches him closely as he takes a small piece of the melon icecream.

“We should do one for you!” Hinata crows happily as Kenma eats, “how about, ‘what type of girl do you like.” Kenma begins to choke.

“Oh hey,” He pats on the back, “it’s not that bad.”

Kenma coughs and Hinata tries to help him.

“It’s nothing.” Kenma said, wiping his face, then smiles, “the icecream is melting though.”

“Don’t be a smartass.” He says, poking him the cheek.

“One of us has to be.” He says lowly, and Hinata is pleased he invited the quiet kid over.

“Now, what do you look for in a girl?”

“I don’t.” He says almost too quietly.

“What?”

“Listen. It’s getting late.” He finishes and looks to get up.

Hinata frowns, “you’re only half way through that level.” He points at the DS.

“Hinata...” Kenma hunches over.

“Oh!” Hinata hits himself in the head, “you are dating the spiky haired guy! You aren’t looking for a girl. I’m an idiot.”

Kenma freezes, “uh.”

“Sorry, I’m not very observant sometimes, God I hate saying that ‘cause I know Kageyama gains an extra year on his life every time I do.”

“Me and Kuroo...” Kenma says haltingly, his face a little uneven and unreadable, “no. No, Kuroo is dating a girl, I think he dated this other boy though too...” He seems to be thinking.

“And you? You like boys then?” Hinata asks curiously.

Kenma tenses and looks uncomfortable.

“It’s okay!” Hinata digs through his things to yank out a piece of paper, “I got a 5 on the Kinsey scale test.” He shoves it Kenma. “So me too? And girls.”

Kenma snorts and actually reaches over and takes another bite of the little icecream carton, “you like boys and girls and you don’t have a first kiss?”

“That’s not how it works!” He says with a pout.

“Aren’t there more options?” Kenma looks like he’s thinking.

“Not how it works.” Hinata crosses his arms.

Kenma holds up his fingers, “there’s just more people in the world, and you seem pretty outgoing, and-mmph.”

Hinata was not going to be teased liked that, he twisted over quickly and tapped him on the lips.

It was soft, sharp, and fast. Cosmo would be disappointed but Hinata had a point to prove.

“Okay? See. Now I’ve kissed before.” He sticks his tongue out at him with a huff.

Kenma touches his lips slowly, a long silence stretches between, Hinata’s smile falters, okay, he’d get it was a joke, or just something silly right? He bites his lip, maybe he was too impulsive.

“Kenma...” Kenma was still touching in his own lips, “I didn’t mean...”

Kenma grabs his face, it was slow and calculated, a very decisive movement.

“You should try your own icecream.”

“What?”

"You didn't try your own icecream."

He kisses him, light, delicate, opening his mouth and pressing his lips in so Hinata can lean in, he's shocked at first, but Hinata isn't the type to back down. He kisses back forcefully, pushing him backwards and deepening the embrace.

They kiss, noses bumping and breath in tune with one another.

Kenma pulls away and pants, Hinata begins to snicker, “did I find one you like?” Kenma tilts his head at him confusion. “Did I find a flavor you like?”

He blushes, “are you being an idiot?”

“It’s me.”

Kenma shakes his head, “Sure. Icecream is not so bad.”

“I know! And,” he kisses him again, “I can be your favorite flavor.”

“Shut up.” He says flatly, and then pulls him forward to relax against him as he picks up the DS again, Hinata kisses his cheek.

"Can we date now?"

"Sure."

"You sure?"

Kenma smiles, "you couldn't get me to say no the first time you wanted me to try something, right?"

"Yeah, but I want you to want to."

Hinata looks down at him as he leans back on his chest, Kenma turns back slowly and kisses him on the collarbone, "I do."

**Author's Note:**

> two chapters of pure icecream parlor fluff
> 
> insomniac-arrest.tumblr.com


End file.
